


Old Scarves, New Positions and Old Dogs, New Tricks

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus needs some cheering up after losing another scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Scarves, New Positions and Old Dogs, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my puppies. I don’t make a knut.
> 
> Prompt: Too hot/too cold
> 
> Kink: Bondage, oral sex
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

Remus Lupin was hard on his clothes. It wasn’t his fault; he blamed it on the wolf. The first spells he learned on his own from hours of library study and practice were repairing spells, but patches only went so far. As a seventh year student at Hogwarts, he had been through three house scarves already. So it wasn’t much of a surprise to Sirius when Remus stormed into the dormitory in a bad mood and threw his fourth scarf onto the bed. It was frayed at both ends, split on one end, and full of holes torn in it. “That’s finished, that is.”   
  
The snow from his walk outside had melted on his way up to the dorm room so his cloak, hat, gloves, and boots all glistened with moisture. He started stripping the items off, placing them in front of the fire in the center of the circular room.   
  
“I’ve been saving up my pocket money for Christmas presents. I can’t believe I’m going to have to buy another scarf now. I’d really hoped it would get me through the rest of this last year.”   
  
“My poor Moony.” Sirius set his homework aside, glad for an excuse to do so, in fact. He flexed his fingers toward his boyfriend. “C’mere.”   
  
Remus started his way, then hesitated. He’d taken off his cloak and hat and all, but now he stripped off his trousers, robes, shirt, and everything else. Joining Sirius on the bed naked, he let Sirius draw him over. He shivered a little and snuggled close. It was nice being nestled in there beside the man he loved, that was for sure, but the loss of his scarf still depressed him.   
  
Sirius petted his head. “I’ll buy you one for Christmas if you like. That way you won’t lose any of your own money.”  
  
With a shrug, Remus shook his head. “I don’t like you spending so much money on me. Especially now that your parents have cut you off.”   
  
“Pshaw! I’ve got the money from my uncle. If buying you something makes you happy, it’s worth any amount!”  
  
“It won’t make me happy,” Remus said. “But I can think of something that will. Did you know I saved all the other scarves?” Remus slid his hand across Sirius’ chest. “You’re wearing far too much clothing. Strip down and I’ll be right back. All right, Pads?”  
  
He didn’t need to tell Sirius twice.   
  
When they met back at the bed, Remus used the scarves to tie Sirius to each tall bedpost. First one wrist then the other, then one ankle and the other. The scarves had enough give for Sirius to be able to move a bit, like stroke Remus’ cheek when Remus straddled him and bent over. “You look so good like this,” Remus murmured. His body was hot against Sirius’. Hot. Almost too hot.   
  
He pulled back, sat up, and then climbed off. Sirius shivered slightly. Remus grinned. He walked over to the closest window and threw it open.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Sirius asked, trying to sit up and not being able to.   
  
Systematically, Remus opened each of the windows around the room until he was starting to feel the cold. Unable to move about, he was sure Sirius was getting there as well. But it wasn’t until Remus doused the fire that he really felt the hairs on his arms and legs stand amidst goosebumps.   
  
When Remus returned to the bed, Sirius was indeed shivering—not violently, but just enough to make him uncomfortable. “This,” Sirius said, though clenched teeth, “is not hot.”   
  
“No,” Remus said, climbing back up onto the bed with its hangings tied up on all sides. “It’s a challenge.” Remus placed his hot hand over Sirius’ crotch. Sirius’ cock didn’t like the cold, but it twitched for Remus’ fingers; a good sign. Then Remus turned in place, carefully, bending his knees and sliding so that his mouth was around Sirius’ crotch and Sirius’ mouth was around his.   
  
It didn’t take even half as long as Remus thought it would. Sooner than expected, he was hard and desperate for release. Remus was free to move however he liked. He cupped his hand around Sirius’ balls. He ran his hand along the inside of Sirius’ thighs. But Sirius could only bob his head up and down, and even that was restricted by the pillow under his head. Sirius could only suck. And lick. And swallow. But that was more than enough. Remus came powerfully and Sirius took it all. When Sirius came, he did so with a groan that must have been heard through the entire tower.   
  
Afterward, Remus lit the fire with his wand but left the windows open. He grabbed a blanket off his bed and snuggled up under it with Sirius.   
  
“You ever going to untie me?” Sirius asked as Remus nuzzled close.   
  
“Mmmm,” Remus replied, noncommittally. “In a little while, maybe. Right now, I just want to be happy.”


End file.
